The Truth
by Oh My gahhhd
Summary: Spinelli is having lots of problems and one of them could change everyone's life.
1. Whats the Matter With her?

It was recess once again and everyone was out on the playground. There was a big kick ball game going on and Spinelli was up, all her team needed was one more run and they one the game. Corn chip girl was on the other team as the pitcher. She rolled the ball to Spinelli at a fast speed. Spinelli backed up and ran toward the ball. She swung her foot at the ball with all her might and kicked it so had it popped. Everyone was silent for a moment because they knew what had happened, Spinelli had just lost the game for her team. The had made a rule that if someone lost of ruined that ball then they loss automatically.

The other team started cheering and her team walked away from the field. Spinelli sat on a swing and looked at her feet.

"Spinelli don't be sad its just a game and its not your fault I mean you gave it your best shot." T.J and said as him and the rest of her friends walked over.

"Yea but this was my big shot, it was all up to me and I blew it." she said and sighed.

The Ashley's walked by and laughed at Spinelli.

She had been acting very different lately but know one knew what it was. The bell rang and everyone went inside of the school. All through the rest of the day Spinelli hardly talked to anyone and after school she went straight home.

"I just don't get it what's going on with her." Gus said.

"I Don't know but I'm going to go to her house right now and find out" Gretchen said and walked toward her house. "…I'll catch up with you guys later."

She got to Spinelli's house and rang the door bell only once before her mom answered the door, "hello" she said.

"Hi" Gretchen said. "Can I talk to Spinelli?"

"Sure she's in her room go on up." Spinelli's other said and closed the door behind Gretchen.

She walked up the stairs and knocked of Spinelli's bedroom door.

"What do you want?" Spinelli called out.

"It's me Gretchen" she said. Spinelli opened the door,

"can I help you?" she said staring at Gretchen.

"I came to find up what's up with you lately." she said as Spinelli walked to her bed and sat down, Gretchen followed and sat beside her.

"Why do you care?" Spinelli asked.

"You're my friend and not just be but Gus, T.J, Mikie and Vince all want to know what's the matter with you."

"Yea well I can't tell you its private"

"I'm your friend Spinelli you can tell me" she said and waited for a reason.

"ok I'll tell you but you cant tell any one else especially the guys." she said and waited for Gretchen to respond.

"Ok, I promise then." she said

"The reason I've been acting all weird is because…well a couple days ago…I Uhhhh…" She hesitated and they mumbled something. "I gmurtn rshkfdfgh kd"

"huh?" Gretchen couldn't understand her.

"I dsfjr snflerk dlsfsrenfl" Spinelli said again.

"What?"

"I GOT MY PERIOD" she shouted out and turned away.

Gretchen was very surprised at what she had just heard. She was more lady like then Spinelli and seemed way more mature but didn't even have hers' yet.

"there are you happy now?" Spinelli said.

"So that's why you haven't been playing much sports or threatening to beat up people." she said.

"Yea" Spinelli said "Don't you dare tell a soul of I will have NO problem creaming you." she said.

"ok" Gretchen said. "I have to go, Bye" she left the room still shocked. She knew Spinelli was growing up but NEVER thought about her growing up that much. Instead of going to meet the guys she went straight home.

She sat down for supper with her family then went up to her room and did her homework. She was working on an experiment when her phone rang.

"Hello" she said.

"hey gretch did you find out what's up with Spinelli?" It was T.J.

"Well I did but I can't tell you" she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Listen I have to go I'm working on an important experiment, Bye" and she hung up.


	2. UhOh

Hey guys thanks for the reviews.

Gretchen sat in her room trying to work on her science fair project but couldn't help thinking about what she had found out about Spinelli. 'How could this happen?' She thought to herself. 'She was way more girly then Spinelli' she thought for sure that she would have gotten hers' first. But she was wrong. Gretchen put away her science experiment and turned on the television, she fell asleep about 15 minutes later.

The next morning Spinelli woke up and felt much better. And she noticed that her period was gone until next month. She was relieved but also worried. She felt better but didn't feel up to running around and acting childish. She was growing up very fast and had to except the fact that she was a girl and had to start acting like one. She got dressed in her regular clothes and headed down to breakfast.

"hi hunny" her mom said as she put a plate of pancakes on the table.

"hey mom." Spinelli said and sat down, she picked up 3 pancakes and put them one her plate then she started eating them.

"Morning family" Spinelli's father entered the room and sat next to his daughter.

"did you tell her?" Her father asked her mother.

"No not yet. I'm going to wait till after school." and she sat down.

Spinelli just pretended she never heard any of that and finished her pancakes. Then she got her back pack and left the house. She got to the buss stop, Gretchen was already there and so was Vince, Gus and T.J. "hey Spinelli" Vince said as she stopped next to Gretchen.

"Hi guys" Spinelli smiled and looked at all of them. "Where's Mikie?" she asked.

"Oh he's visiting his grandfather" Gus said. "but he'll be back tomorrow."

They all waited the rest of the time for the buss silently. Spinelli sat next to Gretchen. "Did you tell anyone?" she asked.

"No but I think they deserve to know, Its not like they will make fun of you or anything." Gretchen said.

"Fine but you tell them." Spinelli said and looked out the window the rest of the ride without making a sound.

They got to school and sat down in their regular seats. Gretchen usually didn't send note in class but this was important. The is what she wrote…

-Hey T.J I know whats bothering Spinelli. Send this to Vince, then to Gus after you read it…

Ok well she is kind of going through a change that every GIRL goes through…. She got her period. And she has been getting cramps and head aches and just does feel like running around and stuff right now. But don't worry she'll get over it in a week and then will be back to her normal self… at least until next month.

Gus, destroy this letter after reading it.

Then she tried to catch T.J's attention. "pst" she whispered. "hey T.j" he finally looked and reached his had for the note. He almost had it when ms.Grokie swooped it out of Gretchen's hands.

"Why Gretchen I would have never thought you of all people would be sending notes in class." she said.

"I know, I'm sorry but I have a perfectly good explanation." she said reaching to take the note back.

"Oh no you don't" she said opening the note. "you know the rules Gretchen, even though this is your first time the rules still apply."

She opened the note and read it out loud to the whole class. Gretchen sunk down in her chair as all of the kids looked at Spinelli and laughed. Spinelli's face turned red and stared at Gretchen from across the class with an evil look for the rest of the class.


	3. Some New Friends

Spinelli didn't talk to Gretchen all day or anybody else for that matter. She was so embarrassed.

She went right home after school and straight up to her room to do her homework. She didn't feel like doing it but she did any ways.

He mother and father had go on a 2-day vacation that morning so she was home alone.

Her mother left her money to buy food while they were away but she didn't feel like eating. She just turned on the TV and watched it all night until she fell asleep. The next day she went to school and sat alone on the bus while everyone else stared at her.

During recess she was walking when all of a sudden all of the Ashley's came up to her.

"What?" Spinelli said.

"Come over here" Ashley A said and motioned her towards the side of the school where there were no other kids.

"Yea so now what?" she said being very stubborn.

"We know how you feel," Ashley Q said.

"She means we know what your going through" Ashley A said.

"You mean you ALL have your periods?"

"Yepp... and we all got then at the SAME time too!" Ashley Q said.

"Wow that's freaky" Spinelli said.

"I know" another Ashley said.

"Well anyway Spinelli we were thinking since your real name is Ashley and we are all going through the same thing that maybe you would join our group." Ashley A said.

"Ahh I duno" Spinelli said. "O ok"

"Ok, well since today s Friday how bout we all come over my house tonight for a sleep over and to welcome Spinelli... or should I say Ashley in to the group. And also give her a make over."

"OK" then they all agreed to meet at Ashley A's house at 5:00pm.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick to Spinelli.

Mean while Gretchen and everyone else kept trying to think up ways to get Spinelli to forgive them. But they couldn't come up with anything.

At the end of the day when everyone was at their lockers Gretchen went up to Spinelli's locker instead of her own. Spinelli hadn't made it out of the classroom because the kindergardeners were walking by because they had just gotten back from a field trip to the Zoo. The teacher look like she was about to run away, Gretchen thought to herself.

"What do you want?" Spinelli asked as she approached her locker and saw Gretchen standing there.

"I have to talk to you" Gretchen replied.

"MOVE" Spinelli said as she lightly shoved Gretchen out of the way.

"Listen Spinelli, me and the guys have been thinking. How bout we all go to T.J's house later and hang out?"

"Sorry I have plans" Spinelli said shutting her locker and starting down the hall.

"Huh?" Gretchen said confused because Spinelli really didn't hang out with anybody except her and the guys.

"None of you business." And Spinelli went home without looking back.


	4. Forever an Ashley

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, they are all great ! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been very busy and haven't had time to write more. But here is chapter 4! I will try to put chapter 5 up shortly. **

R&R 

At about 4:45pm, with her back pack filled with stuff for the night and next day, Spinelli left her house and started walking to Ashley A's house. The sun was just going down and the sky was a bright orange color. She was nervous because she had no idea what was going to happen at this sleep over. She had never even been to or had a normal sleepover, and with the Ashley's it was going to be far from a normal sleepover.

When she go to Ashley A's house she walked up the stone walk and up to the front door. She hesitated to ring the doorbell, she wasn't sure if she could go through with this, she was debating weather or not to turn around and walk back home when the door opened.

"Hey Spinelli…I mean Ashley, sorry I'll have to get used to that. But anyways I'm glad you could make it" Ashley A said motioning her inside. As Spinelli walked through the doorway and into the hallway she could hear the other Ashley's laughing and talking upstairs. " Follow me" Ashley A said skipping up the stairs and into the 2nd room on the left.

When Spinelli walked into the room all of the girls greeted her. She sat down with the girls and watched the rest of 'The Hot Chick' with them. She had never seen it before, and it was obviously that the other girls had, so she had to play along and pretend that she knew what was going to happen next.

After the movie Ashley Q stood up. "Ok, now lets get down to business" she said, pulling the chair from underneath the desk and out into the middle of the floor. The rest of the Ashley's got up and went over to where Ashley A kept all her make-up and girly stuff.

Spinelli didn't know what to do so she just sat there on the bed and stared at the turned off TV.

"Ashley Sit there" Ashley B said pointing to the chair that Ashley A had put in the middle of the floor.

"Uhhh, ok" Spinelli said slowly getting up and making her way over to the chair. When she finally sat in the chair she asked one of the Ashley's… "What exactly are we doing now?"

"We are giving you a make over" One of them answered and brought over a box of different colored nail polish and lipstick.

"Uhhh, I don't really think this is a good idea" Spinelli stuttered.

"Sure it is" Ashley B said. "Now close your eyes and don't open them until we tell u that we are done."

Spinelli closed them and sat still for about 2 hours. She could hear the girls whispering to each other, as then did her hair and painted her nails, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally after about another 20 minutes Ashley Q announced that they were done.

"Here look in the mirror," Ashley A said turning around the chair Spinelli was in so it faced the wall mirror.

"So what do you think?" Another Ashley asked her.

Spinelli just stood there starring at herself in the mirror not knowing what to say. She didn't know if she liked it or not, all she knew was that she didn't look at all like herself. "Well, it's really, different" Spinelli said still gazing into the mirror.

"Different in a good was or different in a bad way?" one of the Ashley questioned.

Spinelli once again didn't know what to say. She had never seen herself like this, with her hair done, and with make-up. She liked it. "Different in a good way" she exclaimed to the girls and smiled.

The Ashley's were happy.

"Oh and look" Ashley A said lifting up Spinelli's hand and showing her that she had painted little flowers on each nail.

"Oh my gahhhd, that's SO cool!" Spinelli said and all of the girls laughed. These girls were her new friends, and she knew she was going to have to start acting like them. But she didn't care as much as she thought she would. She liked looking pretty and girly for a change, instead of boyish. This was the new Spinelli, and who ever didn't like it, was just going to have to get used to it.

Hope you all like this chapter. It is a little short but I promise you that chapter 5 will be long! REVIEW!


End file.
